


The Sides

by theginger607



Series: The Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, College, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Underage Drinking, human sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theginger607/pseuds/theginger607
Summary: The four of them were always known as a group. They were The Sides and noting could ever break them. What happens when they decided to go to the same college? What happens when things do happen to change? What happens when someone slips up and does the unthinkable?(Look I'm not good at summery's just read it if you want. It's gonna be good I promise)





	1. Prologue

                                                                                                       Prologue  
        The Sides, thats what people usually called them. They were like four halves of a whole. The four of them, Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil were always together. If someone was to ask how long the four of them had been a unit they would be told forever. To everyone that knew them it seemed like The Sides had always been that way. There was no beginning they just always were. Of course those people were wrong the four of them did have a beginning.  
        Their story began back in fourth grade when the four men were just boys. They knew of each other before their liv collided, of course they did. They lived in a smaller town and they were in the same class together since kindergarten but they didn’t officially meet until one faithful day in spring.  
        The day wasn’t all that special. Everyone was in their usual place. Logan sat over on the picnic tables alone reading a book in the sun. Virgil sat back against the school hiding in the shadows playing with some rocks. Roman was playing pretend with some of the other boys on the jungle gym. While Patton was over playing house with some of the girls. Everything was as it should be until one of the bigger boys decided to pick on Virgil.  
        It wasn’t the first time Virgil was picked on. He was a strange kid and none of the other kids really got him. He didn’t mind it as long as they left him alone. That day was, however the first time the bulling got physical. The teacher was distracted trying to call down another child when the boy approached Virgil. The boy called him vampire making Virgil roll his eyes and Logan peak up from his book. He though the idea of other student being a vampire was simply ridiculous. When Virgil didn’t react to the bullies initial insults the boy tried again by saying Virgil had no friends but Virgil didn’t find that all that insulting, it was true after all. It wasn’t until the boy grabbed Virgil by his hoodie that Virgil reacted by shrinking away.  
       Logan was the first to move but the brilliant boy wasn’t the only one who noticed the exchanged. Roman and Patton also noticed what happened and both moved to aid the boy. None of the boys really knew each other but that didn’t matter. Logan reached them first informing the boy just how juvenile his actions were. The angry boy harshly shoved Virgil to the ground moving to grab Logan but he didn’t get the chance before Roman was on him clawing and biting. The boy was nearly twice Roman’s size but that wasn’t going to stop Roman. Patton rushed to aid Virgil who was laying on the ground watching Roman and the bully fight. Logan ran off to tell the teacher. All five of the boys ended up in trouble and had to stay inside during recess for the next two weeks. The four of them became a unit after that day.  
      The four of them spent almost everyday together. They were together for all of the big moment. They were together when Logan won his first academic award. They were together when Patton got his first dog. They were together when Roman got his first lead roll. They were together when Vigil won his first poetry contest. They were also together for the hard parts. They were together when Logan failed his first test. They were together when Patton was diagnosed with depression. They were together when Roman had his first heart break. They were together when Virgil had his first break down. They all came out on the same day. They always supported each other. They all had their first kiss with each other. Nothing went unsaid between them. They were all parts of a whole.  
       It wasn’t until high school that their friendship began to change. It started with Roman and Virgil. They went from playing around and joking to flirting and when Roman got his first boyfriend Virgil was hostile. It was Logan who figured it all out. Patton saw it quickly after. It took Roman and Virgil awhile longer but soon enough they too realized what was going on. It didn’t take long for them to start dating after that. Logan and Patton fallowed soon after with far fewer dramatics. Logan simply asked Patton out. Finally things made sense.  
      The four of them all ran in different circles but it never mattered because they were always The Sides no matter what. It was in high school that they were giving the name The Sides they were also given some other nicknames. Logan became Logic with his quick wit and brilliance. Roman became Princey with his flare for drama and his ability to make everyone like him. Patton became Morality with his childlike innocences and his tendency to act as the groups moral compass. Virgil became Anxiety with his deep mind and his never ending existential crisis. None of them minded the new names. Even Virgil embraced the name Anxiety.  
      All throughout their lives they were told things wouldn’t stay the same. One day something would happened and they would fall apart. They never believed them. They made it through everything together and sure they fought and they had problems but nothing broke them and nothing every would.  
      It wasn’t until college that all of that changed…


	2. Chapter 1

                                                                                                  Chapter 1  
    Three of the four sides all sat around Patton’s living room their laptops resting in their laps. Logan kept looking between his laptop and the clock his features slowly growing more and more agitated the longer he waited.  
    “He’s late…again,” Logan growled adjusting his glasses.  
    “He promised,” Patton said sadly looking up at Logan.  
    “He still has another minute. Give him a chance,” Virgil pipped up trying to subtly check his phone. “Come on Roman,” he whispered to his phone.  
    As if on cue Patton’s front door was opened in a flourish as Roman rushed in his laptop in hand. “Terribly sorry rehearsals ran late. I didn’t want to just leave.” He looked over at the clock that hung in Patton’s living room. “See just in time.”  
    Roman took his usual place next to Virgil opening his laptop and quickly opening the page the others were on. He looked at the screen with contempt and something close to fear. They were all looking forward to this moment for month. It was finally time to see if they had all been excepted into the same college.  
    No one was worried about Logan. Logan was getting offers from college since he was a freshman. He could literally get into any school he wanted. Virgil was also a safe bet. He was just as smart as Logan, and in some ways he was smarter, he just lacked Logan’s ambition. Patton was smart enough to get in and he had enough activities but still there was concern with him but not much. Roman was the problem. Roman wasn’t as smart as the others. He struggled through school and while he was always very popular he was not very active. Aside from theater Roman had no after school activities. The group had already settled for a second rate college just to be sure Roman was able to get in. He didn’t know what he would do if he was rejected.  
    Logan audibly gulped. “It’s time.”  
    “Oh shit!” Virgil pipped up noticing the time.  
    Patton was to worried to correct Virgil on his language. He looked at his screen his mouse hovering over the button to check if he was accepted. It was one click and their lives would be changed for forever. If even one of them didn’t get in they all agreed they would go to their second choice school. It was all or nothing with them.  
    Roman smiled trying to fake confidence. “Lets do this.” He looked around locking eyes with everyone. “On go, one…”  
    “…Two…”  
    “…Three…”  
    “…Go!” Logan clicked first his face frozen as the web page opened to a letter saying he was accepted. His face remand neutral as he looked at the others.  
    Virgil was the next to respond as he quickly read his own acceptance letter. He locked eyes with Logan the two of them sharing a silent nod. They would remain calm until they knew the fate of the others.  
    Roman sat in shock as he read his letter. He was accepted. He wanted to jump up and dance but he held it in. He let his acting skills take over as he looked up. Only Patton was left reading. Virgil and Logan remained silent as they too looked over at Patton waiting.  
    Patton was silent as he looked at his laptop in shock. He got in . He looked up quickly his wide childlike eyes giving him away. Everyone cheered. Roman kissed Virgil quickly and passionately. Logan grabbed Patton hugging him. All of them excited.  
    Logan pulled away quickly clearing his throat raining in his emotions quickly. “We should go ahead and send in the emails requesting to have each other as room mates. I read online that it’s better to do it earlier.”  
    Virgil reluctantly pulled way from Roman. “Should we be specific?”  
    “No I believe we have much higher chance of getting to room with one another if we are broad. I mean I’ll be happy with any of you.”  
    “Me too,” Patton said smiling at all of them.  
    Virgil and Roman agreed. They all got along great. They argued on occasion but nothing to dramatic. Things would work out no matter what…wouldn’t they?


	3. Chapter 2

                                                                                           Chapter 2  
    Roman and Virgil walked into Roman’s dorm room looking around. The room was small but easy to navigate. Two beds set on opposite sides of the room with two desk at the end of the room and to small wardrobes on either side. There was a clear path down the middle of the room acting as a divider. At the moment both sides of the room were void of any kind of personal belongings.  
    “I wish we were sharing a room” Roman whispered looking over at Virgil.  
    “I know but I’m only a few doors down. You can come see me whenever you like.” Virgil smiled shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets.  
    “Oh I plan on it” Roman joked with a flirty wink.  
    “Is that right?” Virgil joked moving closer to Roman ready to kiss him.  
    “Hey assholes are you two going to help or are you just going to make out in my door way.”  
    Roman rolled his eyes before moving to give Logan and Patton room to walk in and drop a few of Logan’s bags down. “It’s our room now Teach which means Virgil and I can make out wherever we damn well please.”  
    Logan sighed angrily. “Are we positive there is no way around this rule?” He looked up at Virgil hopeful. If anyone knew their way around the rules it was Virgil.  
    “I’m afraid not. It’s pretty air tight. No switching room mates once they have been assigned. You two are stuck together. Sucks, not that I don’t love you Patton but I would love to share a room with Roman.” Virgil grabbed Roman’s ass making the boy squeak.  
    Logan rolled his eyes pushing past the couple to finish getting the rest of his things. Patton fallowed quickly behind. Virgil shook his head fallowing with Roman hot on his heels.  
    “I don’t understand why you two must do that?” Logan said once the group reached the car grabbing the last of his bags. He handed the lightest one to Patton so he felt like he was helping.  
    “Do what?” Virgil asked grabbing a few of Roman’s many bags.  
    “Flirt.” Logan said it like the word was poison. “You two are already a couple. What is the purpose of flirting?”  
    “It keeps things interesting Lo. Sometimes its fun to tease or complement your partner, let them know you are still very interest.” Romana said grabbing the rest of his bags fallowing the others.  
    “Why not simply say I still find you attractive and I want to keep doing what we are doing?”  
    “Because that sounded like a status update and no one wants that to be their partners’ way of expressing feelings. Besides you and Patton flirt all the time.” Virgil said dropping Roman’s bags on one of the beds.  
    “We do not!”  
    “Yes, we do Love. Maybe not quite as physical but we do flirt.”  
    Logan clearly disagreed as he shook his head but he left it alone. He hated to fight with Patton. The way Patton’s big child like eyes would fill with tears and he’d shake his head like he had done something wrong. It broke Logan’s heart and he would do anything to keep that look off Patton’s face.  
    Patton moved to hug Logan giving him a quick peck on his lips. “It’s going to be okay Love,” he whispered to low for Virgil or Roman to hear.  
The four of them moved to duplicate the same process to get all of Patton and Virgil’s things to their room though They had far fewer things than Roman or Logan. Virgil had only brought some clothes and his favorite teddy bear like he only thought he would be away from home for a few days not a few months. Patton on the other hand had a box of just random toys and stuffed animals he insisted he needed despite Logan’s insistence that he would have nowhere to put them.    
    The two of them would work well together. Patton knew how to calm Virgil down better than even Roman could and he was always happier around Virgil. The two of them balanced each other out. They had a whole salty and sweet thing going for them. The two of them had a father and son type of bond despite the fact that Patton was only a few months older.  
    “So I vote we set up Patton and Virgil’s room first,” Roman said looking at his phone.  
    The others all nodded in agreement.  
    Roman laid in bed with Virgil looking over at the clock. He should be exhausted after all the physical activity. It took them just over an hour to set up Patton and Virgil’s room. It was his own room that took so long. He had a lot of clothes to fold and put away and posters to hang and finding places for all of the books Logan insisted he needed was a challenge. They ended up scream at each other so much that Virgil had to drag him out. He dragged him to his own room and shoved him on the bed instating he needed to unwind. They went at it twice before Virgil was tired enough to sleep. Roman really should be tired but his mind wouldn’t shut up.  
    Virgil stirred and looked up at Roman noticing the worried expression on his face. “What’s wrong Princey?”  
    Roman jumped not realizing Virgil was awake. “Nothing baby boy, I’m just not tired yet.”  
    Virgil smirked. “Do you need some help?” He moved to bite at his boyfriend’s neck.  
    Roman gently pushed him away. “No, baby I’m not really in the mood.”  
    Virgil sat back worried now. “Whats bothering you? Is it rooming with Logan?”  
    “No!” He paused as Virgil gave him a knowing look. “Maybe a little, I just…its going to be hard enough for me to keep up with you guys without a constant reminder of just how stupid I am five feet away from me all the time. Plus I don’t think Logan likes me. You and him go off and do stuff and him and Pat are dating but we’ve never hung out just the two of us.”  
    “Okay first of all self deprecation is my thing and second you are not stupid Roman. You may not be as smart as Logan but who is? You learn differently but that doesn’t make you stupid.”  
    Roman nodded still worried but not wanting to upset Virgil. “You’re right love. I’m just being silly.”  
    Virgil nodded his agreement cuddling into Roman’s chest. “Logan doesn’t hate you. He just doesn’t understand you.”  
    Five doors down Logan and Patton were also awake. Patton kissed at Logan’s neck trying to calm him down. “Are you really that worried Lolo?”  
    Logan sighed wrapping his arms around Patton. “I just don’t see this going well. Roman and I can’t go five minutes without fighting. He pushes my buttons. It’s like he knows exactly where to poke to get the biggest reaction.”  
    “Maybe it’s because you're both so hot headed,” Patton mumbled.  
    “I am not hot headed!”  
    Patton gave Logan a look but didn’t argue. “I’m more worried about Virgil.”  
    “Why?”  
    “Did you see how he packed? He acts like this is some kind of day trip. I’m worried it hasn’t really sunk in yet that things are going to change. You know he doesn’t take change well. I’m worried he’s going to have another break down.”  
    “He hasn’t had a break down since high school.”  
    “Yeah but do you remember what caused it?”  
    “His aunt died right?”  
    Patton shook his head. “No, that was me. It was because we all had different classes that semester. They had to rearrange our schedules so at least one of us was with him all the time. It took them almost two weeks to work it out. Virgil was in the hospital for three days and Roman was a like a shell the whole time.”  
    “Ah yes I do recall that. That was quite stressful for all of us.”  
    “Exactly, if he reacted like that to just having different classes who do you think he should be reacting to this?”  
    “I understand your concern but Virgil has been wanting to go away to college since we were kids. I’m sure he’s fine.”  
Patton sighed. “If you say so.”  
    “Hey look at me” Logan kissed Patton deeply. “We are going to be okay.”


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
    Roman sat on Logan’s bed looking over the other boys shoulder. Logan was trying to show him how he was meant to work out his science labs. A month into school and Logan was getting used to helping Roman do his homework. He had actually managed to help him better understand a few things but Roman was still lost when it came to science. None of it made any sense to him.  
    “I’m a theater major why do I have to do this?” Roman asked exaggerated. “There is no science in theater!”  
    “Perhaps if you applied yourself you could figure it out. It’s simply not that hard.”  
    “You realize to be a proper teacher one day you really need to learn to give better pep talks right?”  
    “I’m sure my future students will be far less annoying,” Logan answered cooly not even looking up from Roman’s homework.  
    “You are such and asshole!” Roman growled getting up off the bed to sit on the floor.  
    Logan didn’t respond. Instead he closed Roman’s science book getting up to get his own text books off the desk to work on his own work. He didn’t have much but he kept putting it off in order to help Roman.  
    The room went silent like it normally was. The two boys to afraid of an all out war to speak. Roman sat on his phone scrolling through social media as Logan worked. The silence and the tension was thick. They managed to not do anything other than bicker for the past month but they knew soon enough things were going to blow.  
    The thin peace seemed to survive due to the nearly constant presences of Virgil or Patton. They spent as much time with the bickering duo as possible. Some nights when a day was particularly trying they would do a roommate switch. Sometimes it felt like Patton and Virgil had some sort of ‘spidey sense’ as to when Logan and Roman’s bickering was getting to be to much. They always showed up just before the bickering became physical.  
    No one reacted to the click that meant the door was being opened. Virgil stepped in his hoodie hanging off his shoulder. He stopped looking between his friends before grabbing at the air and looking at his hands mocking fascination. “This is incredible?”  
    Logan was the first to look up. “What on earth are you doing Virgil?”  
    “Can’t you tell?” Virgil grabbed at the air again. “The tension is so think in here I can actually taste it.”  
    “Impossible,” Logan said quickly before looking back down at his book.  
    “He’s joking,” Roman growled. “Have you ever heard of that you Spok wanna be?”  
    “I am aware of a joke yes. I just do not understand the purpose of them.”  
    “Sure ya do!” Patton bounced into the room happily taking his usual spot next to Logan kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “You love my jokes.”  
    Logan looked at Patton like he had just said the most absurd thing in the universe. “I most certainly do not! I love you but I tolerate your jokes…at best.”   
    “Wow,” Virgil said with a whistle. “Way to sugar coat it teach.”  
    “Asshole,” Roman growled under his breath.  
    “What was that?” Logan snapped.  
    “Nothing,” Roman said with a big fake smile on his face.  
    Virgil chuckled. “Maybe we shouldn’t go. These two may kill each other if we leave them alone for more than a few hours.”  
    “None sense,” Logan said smiling at Patton. “Roman and I will be perfectly fine. You and Patton need to go to therapy it’s only one weekend after all.”  
    “Besides if Logan gets to be to much I will just go sleep in your room.”  
    Virgil smirked. “Should I leave something that smell like me in there?”  
    “I’d prefer some pictures.” Roman winked licking his lips checking Virgil out.  
    Patton squeaked hiding his face in Logan’s neck. “Lolo make them stop. I’ve already walked in on them three times.”  
    “Well, you wouldn’t do that if you looked on the door nob. I told you when the crown is on the door don’t come in. I’m not sure how you keep missing it.”  
    “I don’t look before I walk in the room.”  
    Roman looked at his phone. “Shiiiiiine a light,” he said blushing when he noticed Patton’s glare. “Logan we need to go now or we’ll be late.”  
    “Fuck!” Logan kissed Patton before he could say anything. “I love you and I’ll see you Monday. Call me when you get home alright?”  
    Patton nodded his head pecking Logan’s lips one last time. “I love you too.”  
    Roman grabbed his bag rushing over to Virgil. “Please be safe my love. Call me tonight and tell me goodnight.” He pecked Virgil’s lips. “I love you.”  
    “I love you too” Virgil grabbed Roman’s shirt pulling him into a deep, rough kiss grabbing his ass. “Miss me,” he winked.  
    “Must you two do this now?” Logan snapped grabbing Roman. “We need to go!”  
    Roman pecked Virgil’s lips once more before running to keep up with Logan. Somehow the two of them ended up sharing one class. It was a random astronomy class. Neither of them knew the other one had opted to take it until the first class. It was a late class but it was a small class. There was only about twenty-five or thirty people so it would be noticeable if they were late.

    Patton sighed turning to Virgil. “Do you really think they’ll kill each other?”  
    Virgil shrugged. “Probably not but we’ll see. We need to go pack our stuff or we’ll get to your house late and I would feel weird waking your parents up at two in the morning.”  
    “My parents love you kiddo. They wouldn’t care if you came in at four in the morning banging pots and pans together. They would just be happy to see you.”  
    Virgil blushed. “I know but I still don’t want to do that.”  
    “Okay,” Patton got up off the bed. “Lets go get our stuff together.”

    Logan and Roman ran through the door with a minute to spare. The duo quickly took their seats next to each other and pulled out their laptops. Both of them had shiny new ones. Roman had already covered his in Broadway themed sticker with a pride flag right in the middle. Logan’s on the other hand was clean except for a small puppy love sticker on the right corner next to the screen that Patton had stuck on there. Logan had thought about removing it but he like the small token. It made him smile every time he looked at it.  
    Roman turned off his phone and pocketed it before leaning closer to Logan. “Hey Lo?”  
    “What Roman?” Logan growled.  
    “We just had our first cross campus run. We are officially college students.”  
    Logan looked over at Roman but he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the goofy look on Roman’s face. “I suppose we did.” Logan let out a rare chuckle.  
    “Look if you two are going to start making out or something I’m leaving.” Someone growled from behind the duo.  
    Logan and Roman both turned to face the voice. It was a guy directly behind them. He looked like a walking jock stereotype. He had dyed blond hair styled back in, what Roman though, was a hideous version of his own hair. He wore a white shirt under his old high school letterman jacket. He was so typical it was almost funny.  
    “Excuse me?” Logan snapped as Roman sat there in shock. “Not that it’s any of your business but we aren’t a couple and even if we were we wouldn’t make out in a lecture hall.”  
    “Good,” The guy nodded. “Disgusting if you ask me.” He looked over at Roman like he wanted to punch him. “People like you and me shouldn’t have to interact with freaks like him.”  
    Logan shot up. “What do you mean freaks? You mean LGBTQ people?”  
    “Yeah ABCQ whatever, all of them.” The guy waved his hand like he was shooing a bug. “Those freaks are just doing it for attention because it’s cool to be like that now.”  
    Logan chuckled low and deep. “Yeah it’s so cool being LGBTQ, it’s great being bullied for something you can’t help. It just fantastic being denied basic human rights just because you’re different! It’s not like the LGBTQ community has the highest suicide rate of any other group. It’s not like the LGBTQ community has the highest percentage of homeless youth! No you’re right its fanFUCKINGtastic being LGBTQ. We are just so cool!”  
    Roman looked up at Logan his eyes wide. He wasn’t used to someone coming to his rescue. Usually he was the one swooping in to defend someone. He looked away blushing.  
    “The world praises you freaks now!” The guy growled angry he had been bested.  
    “Now thats just preposterous,” Logan said sitting back down. The teacher had walked in.  
    It was a few seconds before the guy spoke up again. “Your boyfriend is preposterous.”  
    “FASLEHOOD!!!” Logan yelled jumping up to face the boy.  
    “Mr. Sanders!” The teacher snapped. “That is enough. Sit down before I have to so ask you to leave my class room.”  
    Logan sat down quickly his face red. He kept scooting lower and lower in his seat trying to hide from the world. He would have given anything for one of Virgil’s hoodies in that moment.  
    “Here,” Roman whispered handing him a hoodie from his bag. “It’s Virgil’s but he won’t mind.”  
    “Thank you, I don’t know what came over me just then.” Logan took the hoodie hiding in its warmth.  
    Roman smiled. Logan looked so much softer in Virgil’s hood, almost cute. “Falsehood?”  
    Logan shrugged giggling a little.  
    Roman and Logan walked out of the class room still giggling. “He looked so scared in that second like he thought you were going o hit him.”  
    “I wanted to.” Logan turned to Roman. “Don’t let that idiot said get to you.”  
    “It didn’t. I have no issue being gay. I just feel bad that idiots like that still exist. I mean seriously.”  
    “I-“ Logan was cut off by the sound of two girls calling out falsehood. Logan blushed deeply hiding deeper into the hoodie.  
    Roman stopped. “No wait Lo they aren’t making fun of you. They’re calling us.”  
    The girls caught up to the boys. “That was so cool what you did back there.”  
    “Yeah, defending your boyfriend like that.” The other girl said.  
    “Well Roman’s not…”  
    Roman nudged Logan. “Yes, it sure was.” Roman held out his hand. “I’m Roman pleasure to meet you. This is Logan.”  
    “Awe thats so cute your names kind of go together. I’m Alice,” The girl who spoke first said. “And this is my girlfriend Katie.”  
    “Nice to meet you,” Logan said with a smile.  
    “So look there is this party tonight and we thought we’d invite you. It’s couples only.” Alice said smiling.  
    “We’re no-“ Roman grabbed the hoodie.  
    “We’re not going to miss the chance to go to a couples party. We’ll be there.”  
    “Cool I’ll text you the details.”  
    Roman and Alice quickly exchanged info before the two girls ran off. Roman smiled over at Logan a mischievous look on his face.  
    “We aren’t going.” Logan said quickly.  
    “Why not? Patton and Virgil are gone so it’s not like you’re missing out on hanging out with Patton and I know you have your work done.” He moved to whisper in Logan’s ear. “Come on free booze some dancing. We need to unwind.”  
    “They think we’re a couple Roman.”  
    “So what? All we have to do is call each other by a nickname and maybe wink. Those kids will be so drunk they won’t notice if you act like a couple or not.” Romans started bouncing. “Please Lo. It will be so much fun! Our first college party.”  
    Logan rolled his eyes. He did need to unwind. Maybe a party was a good idea after all.  
    “Alright fine we can go,” Logan smiled as Roman’s face lit up.  
    “Yes! Thanks…Falsehood,” Roman giggled running off.  
    “I will actually stab you!” He yelled after him jogging to keep up laughing softly to himself.


	5. Chapter 4

                                                                                                      Chapter 4  
    Roman stepped out of the bathroom and frowned at Logan. Logan stood in the middle of the room wearing jeans, a black polo, and a blue tie. He was on his phone and not paying any mind to Roman who couldn’t take his eyes off Logan. The outfit shouldn’t work. He looked like a teacher but something about the way Logan wore it worked for him. The jeans were just a little to tight and his hair was just a little roughed up. He didn’t look messy by any means but he did look slightly disheveled.  
    Logan hung up before turning to Roman who was still looked at him. “What are you staring at?  
    Roman looked away quickly regaining his composure. “You aren’t seriously going to wear that? You look like a teacher.”  
    Logan looked down at his outfit. “This is similar to what I always wear. Though I do think these pants are to small. They may belong to Virgil. I found them on the floor near my bed and assumed they were my own.”  
    “That’s where they went,” Roman mumbled more to himself than Logan.  
    “Also what about your outfit? You do realize this is Florida right?”  
    Roman turned to look in his mirror. He thought he looked good. He wore his favorite jeans that showed off his ass, a white tee-shirt that clung to him showing off his broad shoulders and defined peck, a brown leather jacket and his brown leather boots.  
    “I look hot now can we please just go?”  
    “I suppose the faster we leave the faster we can come back here.”  
    Roman rolled his eyes before grabbing his keys and fallowing Logan out the door. He smirked a little. Virgil’s jeans fit Logan better than they fit Virgil. They made his ass look amazing. Roman looked down quickly feeling guilty.  
    The boys walked into the party expecting it to be packed but it was pretty calm. There was only about twenty people milling around. There was music blasting and a keg could be seen in the kitchen. Roman went straight for it with Logan fallowing him. Most of the people were either dancing or making out in corners. Logan squirmed not comfortable with public displays of affection or parties.  
    “Here you need to unwind,” Roman handed Logan a plastic red cup full of beer before getting one for himself and taking a sip. The beer was cheap and gross but it would get the job done.  
    Logan took his own sip of the beer wincing. “This is disgusting.”  
    “Just drink it.”  
    Logan glared at Roman but took a few more big gulps of his beer before handing it to Roman for a refill. Roman chuckled but quickly refilled it handing it back to Logan. He took a few more sips before walking off with Roman fallowing him. Both of them were a little lost. They never went to parties in high school. Roman was invited to plenty of them but Virgil hated parties and Patton wasn’t big on drinking in public so they never went.  
    They walked into a room were there was a few couples making out. Logan nudged Roman and pointed to a couple making out in the corner. “Isn’t that Alice?”  
    Roman turned spotting his new fiend sitting in some guys lap kissing him her hands in his hair and his hands up under her shirt. Roman looked away figuring it was none of his business. He hardly knew the girl.  
    “Hey Logan, hey Roman,” Katie said softly as she walked into the room. She took a seat next to Roman. “You guys having fun?”  
    “We haven’t been here very long,” Roman said quickly his eyes darting over to where Alice was. She either didn’t notice Katie or she didn’t care; she just kept kissing the guy moaning softly.  
    “I see you found the keg,” Katie smiled as Logan took another sip of his now warm beer.  
    “Yep,” Roman smiled looking at Alice out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t figure out why Katie was so calm. Had she not seen them? Did the two of them break up? Where they not really dating? His over active mind was racing with possibilities.  
    “Yeah, so what’s your major?” Logan asked trying to make light conversation.  
    “Biology,” Katie smiled.  
    “I’m a science major as well. I study Chemistry though. I plan to be a teacher one day.”  
    Katie gave Logan a once over making something in Roman’s chest flutter and his stomach clench. “I can see that. I wanna be a zoologist.”  
    “Oh th-“  
    “Look I hate to interrupt but do you not notice your girlfriend over there?” Roman asked his voice a little rougher than he meant it to be.  
    “Roman!” Logan hissed.  
    Katie started laughing. “No, it’s okay. I wondered how long it would take you to ask.”  
    “Excuse me?” Roman asked blushing.  
    “Alice and I are poly.” Katie was still laughing softly.  
    Logan peaked up in interest. “Are you really?”  
    “Poly?” Roman was confused.  
    “Polyamorous,” Katie said. “We don’t just date each other. There is a lot of different types of poly relationships but for us we are dating each other and we love and are committed to each other but we are also allowed to see and sleep with other people.”  
    “Don’t you get jealous of the other people?” Roman asked.  
    “I mean some times yeah but we love each other and thats what matters.”  
    Roman nodded. He didn’t fully understand but he hated to look stupid. He looked back over at Logan who had finished his second cup of beer. His cheeks were flushed and he had loosened his tie a bit. Roman chuckled.  
    “Hey Lolo,” Roman tapped Logan’s knee  
    “Yeah?” Logan looked up at him a smile on his face.  
    “Do you wanna dance?” Roman got up holding his hand out for Logan.  
    Logan looked at his hand for a second before taking it letting Roman pull him up. Logan stumbled falling into Roman. He looked up at him before pulling away swaying his hips to the beat of the song. Roman watched for a second before joining him. A few other couples got up to join them.  
Neither of them were particularly good dancers but that didn’t matter. No one really was except for Alice who seemed to know exactly how to move her body to get the most attention. Roman was a little jealous of just how radiant she was. Logan and Roman danced for hours but never really with each other. Mostly they danced with Katie or Alice. Sometimes they ended up with another random person but they never kept that person for a long. Sometimes one of them would take a break for a few minutes. Somehow they ended up back with each other sweaty and a little bit tired but happy. Throughout the night Roman made sure he kept his eyes on Logan making sure he was okay. Anytime someone got a little to close or touched him Roman would move to get them away, which is how he need up dancing with Logan again.  
    Roman smirked at Logan pulling him closer running his hands up Logan’s sides trying to make his friend to squirm. Logan chuckled knowing exactly what Roman was trying to do. He grabbed Roman by his shirt and pulled him closer before turned and wrapping his body around him. Logan was taller than Roman and far more flexible making it easy for him to move around Roman like a cat. Roman gasped softly but never stopped moving. He shifted grabbing Logan’s hips pulling him closer rolling his own body without actually touching him. Logan chuckled moved to slowly draw his body down Roman’s back laughing softly. He loved making Roman squirm. He moved back around Roman running his hands up his chest. Roman bit his lip using Logan’s belt loops to pull him flush to his body and gabbing his ass.  
    Logan squeaked shoving Roman off him. “What the fuck?!” Logan didn’t wait for an answer before shoving his way though the body of people and outside into the street.  
    Roman stood in silence a moment before fallowing after him calling him.  
    “Get the hell away from me Roman!” Logan called stalking off towards their dorm room.  
    Roman jogged to keep up. “What did I do? Is this because I grabbed your ass? If so I’m sorry I thought we were just dicking around.”  
    “No, it’s not about that. You’ve done that plenty of times before.”  
    “So what’s wrong? We were having a good time.”  
    Both boys fell silent as they walked into their dorm building. Roman followed him to their dorm room his hands in his pockets trying to work out what he did wrong? He was just playing along trying to make Logan squirm. Was Logan mad because he succeeded? Did he feel like he was trying embarrass him in front of all the other people? With every situation Roman though of he was getting more and more frustrated. Logan had no reason to be mad at him. They were playing around and Logan would tell him he was being over dramatic if he had been the one to storm out of the party for what appeared to be no reason at all.  
    Roman slammed the door before turning to face Logan. “What the hell did I do to piss you off?”  
    “You really want to know?” Logan asked growling.  
    “No, I’m asking just for fun, what do you think?”  
    Logan walked over to his bed with Roman right on top of him. He turned only a few steps away from Roman. “You were hard!”  
    Roman blushed. “We were dancing and grinding on people for hours of course I was hard! It had nothing to do with you.”  
    “That’s bull shit! You think I didn’t notice how you kept looking at me all night!”  
    “I was checking on you! I know parties aren’t your thing. I was trying to be a good friend. Jesus Christ Logan you of all people know just how taken I am.” Roman stepped closer to him. “Not to mention you were the one grinding on me! Do you want to explain what all of that was about?”  
    “I was joking around with you! I was trying to have fun and unwind like you wanted!”  
    “So now you grinding on me is my fault!?” Roman yelled.  
    “Yes!”  
    “And you know what I seem to remember a pretty sizable bulge in your jeans as well but I supposes that was my fault too, right?”  
    “Yes, actually,” Logan shrugged.  
    Roman was tearing up from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. “NOT EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!”  
    “Shut up before you wake up the whole dorm.” Logan whisper yelled.  
    Roman’s eyes grew big and teary. He grabbed Logan’s tie pulling him to him. The two locked eyes. They both looked down. Roman surged forward kissing Logan.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just smut. There is a little bit of fluff but not much.

                                                                                                          Chapters 5  
    Roman moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist and pulling him close. The two kissed for a minute Roman teasing at Logan’s lips with his tongue biting his bottom lip to get Logan to open his mouth. Logan moaned softly in response; Roman slipped his tongue in Logan’s mouth swirling it around exploring, mapping out Logan’s mouth. Logan let him for a moment before pushing back with his own tongue dominating Roman’s mouthing making him moan loudly.  
     Roman ran his fingers through Logan’s hair tugging softly causing Logan to moan again and grab Roman’s shirt. Roman moaned sliding his leg between Logan’s groaning when he felt the answering hardness there. He chuckled. “Who’s hard now Lolo?” Logan yanked off Roman’s ridiculous leather jacket.  
    Logan growled shoving Roman back onto his own bed, moaning. Logan loomed over him lean and lethal. “Shut the fuck up for once in your life.” He moved to straddle Roman pulling off his own tie before moving to pull off his shirt.  
    Roman’s eyes grew wide. He’d seen Logan shirtless before, of course he had, but not like this. His muscles were flexed and he was sweaty and shaking with a toxic mix of rage and lust. “Fuck,” Roman whispered running his hands up Logan’s chest smirking when he slid his finger’s over Logan’s nipples making him moan. Roman felt himself growing harder as Logan pinned him to the bed with his sharp eyes.  
     Logan moaned looking at Roman under him. His body soft and giving, his eyes big and lust filled. Logan smirked rolling his hips a little, not enough tot get anywhere near Roman’s cock but enough for him to be able to feel how hard Logan was over him. Roman moaned pushing his body up for Logan to use him.  
    Logan pulled off Roman’s shirt bitting his neck gently sucking lightly leaving a faint mark that would be long gone by morning. Roman moaned under him clawing at Logan’s bare back his blunt nails leaving faint scratch marks making Logan moan in return. Logan continued marking Roman moving down his chest stopped once when Roman moaned his name. He smirked moving to suck and nip at Roman’s right nipple using his free hand to twist and pull the other one. Roman screamed grabbing the sheets.  
    Logan glared up at Roman. “Shut up or I’m going to gag.” Roman nodded moaning.  
    Logan’s dick twitched and strained in the too tight jeans. Roman was so responsive it was hard to not be turned on. Plus even Logan had to admit Roman was gorgeous. He was big, and muscled with a broad chest, great pecks, and the start of a six pack. Angry or not Logan could see Roman looked like a Greek god and watching him fall apart under him was one of the hottest things Logan had ever experienced.  
    “Fuck….Look at you so horny and desperate under me. You don’t even need me to touch your cock do you? Just feeling mine is enough for you.” Logan humped at Roman for a second causing the boy to moan. Logan chuckled, “slut.”  
    Roman moaned grabbing at Logan’s jeans nodding. “Such a slut for you.” He bucked up.  
    Logan moaned. “Fuck Roman. Do you have lube?”  
    “I-in my bag under the bed.”  
    Logan nodded getting off of Roman stripping off his jeans before bending down to get the lube from under the bed. Roman moaned softly at the sight of Logan’s nearly bare ass before stripping off his own paints and boxers tossing them across the room. He spread his legs before grabbed his cock stroking himself slowly to relieve some of the pressure.  
    Logan stood up growling at Roman slapping his hands away. “No touching yourself slut.” Logan stripped off his boxers looking at Roman so open waiting for him his cock red and leaking begging to be touched. Logan moaned again looking at it. “You’re so big,” he whispered more to himself than to Roman.  
    Roman was to distracted by Logan to even hear his comment. His eyes locked on Logan’s cock. He wasn’t at big as Roman was but he was defiantly bigger than Virgil. He was so hard and leaking just because of Roman. Roman made a quick mental note to ask Logan if he could suck him off sometime. He whined trying to get Logan’s attention.  
    “What is it slut?” Logan growled.  
    “Please,” Roman whined moving his hips trying to draw Logan closer.  
    It worked. Logan sat on the bed the lube in his hand. He gently stroked down Roman’s thigh before giving it a good slap causing Roman to moan and buck his hips again. Logan chuckled clicking his tongue. “You are so desperate for me.” Logan chuckled again taking pity on the poor boy. He added lube to his fingers slipping two in at once making Roman wince.  
    “Fuck,” he breathed panting looking at Logan. Logan paused letting Roman adjust for a minute before moving his fingers stretching Roman quickly but thoroughly. Roman bit his hand trying to keep his moans down.  
    Logan only spent another minute stretching him before lubing up his dick and lining up with Roman’s entrance. He pushed in all the way watching Roman’s face for any sign of real discomfort. Roman leaned his head back moaning and whining from the mix of pleasure and pain. It had been so long since the last time he was fucked and Logan was so big. He whined grabbing the sheets trying to will his body to calm down enough to allow Logan to move.  
    Logan wrapped his hand around Roman’s dick stroking him slowly. The added attention did the trick and soon Roman was pushing down on Logan’s cock moaning softly. Logan moaned moving slowly. Roman was so tight and the sounds he made were so delicious Logan felt a little overwhelmed but he felt to good to stop. When Roman started begging for more Logan sped up shifting trying to find Roman’s prostate.  
    “Fuck!” Roman screamed shoving his hand in his mouth to keep from any other outburst like that.  
    Logan moaned moving his hand in time with his thrust bringing Roman closer to the edge. “You’re close aren’t you slut? Go ahead cum for me.”  
    Roman nodded moaning bucking his hips into Logan’s hand cumming, silently screaming. Logan moaned as Roman tightened around him thrusting a few more timing before cumming deep inside Roman making him moan again.  
    Both boys hissed a little as Logan pulled out sweaty and exhausted. He moved to lay beside Roman his eyes dropping. Roman smiled softly. “That was…” he trailed off looking into Logan’s eyes.  
    “I know,” Logan said his eyes slipping closed for a moment.  
    Roman gently pulled Logan’s glasses off and set them on his bedside table. He turned back his breath catching as he locked eyes with Logan. Logan’s eyes were so big and expressive. Even as they slid closed Roman could read every one of Logan’s emotions. He squirmed as he saw anger there but also there was something else, something softer.  
    “Night Logan,” Roman whispered once he was sure Logan was asleep.  
    He waited another minute before getting up to grab his shirt and unsung it wipe Logan and then himself off. Once he had them both as clean as possible he picked Logan up and laid him on his own bed. He claimed in bed beside him looked over at Logan. His face was so soft as he slept his bangs in his face. Roman smiled softly moving the bangs out of Logan’s face placing a light kiss on his forehead.  
    “Good night Logan,” he whispered before he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

                                                                                                              Chapter 6  
    Patton sat in the chair of his therapist office tapping his foot looking around the room trying to find any changes in the room. Over all the room was the same. The couch still sat across the room from the single chair facing a bare baby blue wall. Behind him still sat the book shelf packed full of books. Patton wished he could face the book shelf instead of the wall. The books remind him of Logan’s room. The only difference was the shelves in his therapist office were decorated with small trinkets and gifts from patients where Logan’s were clean and organized. Even with those differences the sight and smell of old books was comforting. It made Patton feel warm and fuzzy like he was at home in Logan’s arms.  
    “Hello Patton,” a cheerful woman said as she came in the door holding a note book.  
    Patton smiled brightly. “Hi April.”  
    April fixed her skirt before sitting down in her seat across from Patton. “How are you feeling today?” She was cheerful but the concerns was clear in her voice. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”  
    “I started school and it’s a long drive so I can’t come as often but I’m okay.” Patton was smiling his voice sharp and clear hardly a hint of sadness.  
    “That’s good to hear.” She crossed her legs leaning closer. “Tell me how is school going?”  
    “It’s going well. Some of the classes are hard but Logan never minds helping me. I do miss home sometimes but Logan, Roman and Virgil are all there so it’s really nice. I don’t feel alone…most of the time?”  
    April looked up at Patton her eyes soft. “Most of the time?”  
    Patton shrugged. “Yeah I didn’t get to room with Logan like I wanted and I love Virgil. I really do. He just needs his space sometimes. We may be in the same room but he has his headphones on and he feels a million miles away. I know I could just go and be with Logan and most of the times I do but sometimes he’s in class or I don’t feel like it’s right to bother him.”  
    April nodded. "Virgil is your friend with the anxiety right?”  
    Patton nodded. He knew it wasn’t his place to talk about Virgil’s condition but April couldn’t tell and he never said anything specific just that Virgil had anxiety and that he spaced outs sometimes.  
    “Did you ever think maybe it was a good thing you got to room with him? Maybe he needs you?”  
    Patton shook his head. “No, he would rathe room with Roman, his boyfriend.”  
    “Yes, I remember. Roman is the fanciful over dramatic one correct?”  
    “Yes.”  
    “You said Virgil likes to be alone sometimes and he spaces out so maybe rooming with someone like Roman would have been a bad idea? Even the best of couples can get tired of each other sometimes.”  
    Patton smiled his agreement. He was always the best at calming Virgil down and he was the most cuddly of them all. Roman was romantic and Logan was smart but Patton was loving. He knew how to take care of people and none of them needed to be taken care of more than Virgil.  
    “So who is that handsome boy out in the waiting room? Is that the famous Logan I’ve been hearing so much about?”  
    Patton blushed looking down. “N-no…That’s Virgil, he is here with me for the weekend.”  
    “Oh not Logan? Why didn’t Logan come?”  
    “He has classes and Virgil had to come down anyway so we decided to come together. Us broken guy shave to stick together ya know?” Patton giggled trying to stay positive but his voice was shaking a little.  
    “Are you upset Logan didn’t come?”  
    “No,” Patton said quickly. “I’m not upset I just miss him. I know that sound silly I’ve just never been more than a twenty minute drive from him in years. Now I can’t just call him if something is going on and that feels weird. I know it’s just for a few days but I still miss him.”  
    “I don’t think thats’s weird. I think it’s sweet how much Logan means to you.” April sighed. “Just remember not to pour all of you emotions into one person. No matter how perfect someone may seem we can’t know for sure and I would hate to see you get hurt because you put to much trust in one person.”  
    Patton nodded. “I understand but Logan isn’t like that. He loves me.”

    Patton laid in his bed with Virgil’s head on his chest. He was drawing small circles on Virgil’s arm as they watched a movie. Virgil smiled up at Patton his face washed and devoid of its usual makeup. Virgil was only about three month younger than the others but he always looked younger, especially when he wasn’t wearing his makeup. He was so much smaller than the rest of them. He was short and thin with big sunk in eyes. Everything about Virgil was childlike which probably explained Patton’s need to protect him.  
    “Patpat?” Virgil asked his voice soft  
    “What is it kiddo?” Patton’s voice was light and happy as he looked down at Virgil.  
    “Is it alright that we cuddle?”  
    “What do you mean kiddo?”  
    “I mean we both have boyfriends but we spend every night cuddling. Do you think that’s okay?”  
    Patton looked at Virgil blushing. Virgil looked back up at him his eyes big and questioning. He bit his lip nervous of the answer. He was afraid of Patton was going to say they shouldn’t be doing it. He loved Roman with all of his heart but he was slowly growing more and more attached to Patton. The way Patton cuddled him and would whispered sweet things to him at night when he thought he was asleep. The way he would sing him songs and draw on his arm. Patton was good at taking careful of people. Virgil always craved touched and warmth and none of them ever minded giving it to him but it was Patton who gave it freely and endlessly. He would hold Virgil for hours when Roman was busy. Patton never cared what time it was or what he had to miss. He was always there for Virgil. He was always there for all of them.  
    “Of course it’s okay kiddo. Would you let me cuddle you in front of Roman?”  
    Virgil didn’t even need to think. “Of course I would.”  
    “Then there is nothing wrong with what we are doing.”  
    Virgil nodded pleased cuddling back up to Paton. He smiled brightly wrapping his arms back around him cuddling him closer. He laid his head on his chest listening for his heart beat slowing his breathing to match Patton’s. Letting the beat of Patton’s heart sooth him and lull him nearly into sleep.  
    “I miss him.”  
    “I know kiddo.” Patton ran his hands through Virgil’s hair trying to settle him down. “I know you do. Just wait. We are leaving tomorrow morning and you can be back in Roman’s arms by tomorrow night.”  
    Virgil nodded his breathing settling and evening out as he fell asleep on Patton. His body content and his mind at peace with Patton. “I love you,” Virgil mumbled in his sleep.  
    Patton squeaked blushing. He looked down at Virgil but he was asleep. He ran his fingers though his hair humming “You Are My Sunshine.” He swallowed closing his eyes. “I love you to Virgil.”


	8. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter took such a long time I was having trouble picking an ending to this fic and I didn't want to go on until I had. Plus it was the Holidays, for me at least, so I was extra busy at work. I should go back to posting quickly now. My work has leveled out at least. Anywho enjoy and I'm glad you like it so far. :)

                                                                                                               Chapter 7  
    Roman blinked slowly as sun light shone in though the window. He felt the heavy press of a body next to him and smiled for a brief moment forgetting the night before. It wasn’t until he shifted and felt the throbbing that he remembered the events of the night before. It all came back in flashes. The warm beer, the dancing, Logan grinding on him, the fight, the shoving and finally the kiss. Roman reached up touching his lips. It was like he could still feel the heavy press of Logan’s lips on his. He could still hear the moans Logan made and the way his voice dropped dripping with sex appeal. It felt like he could still feel Logan all over him…in him. Roman flushed red with shame not because he could still feel the echo of Logan touch but because he didn’t want the feeling to stop. He was to lost in his need the night before to notice but he felt it the next morning. His body was humming in a way it hadn’t in years.  
    He looked over at the body next to him and smiled. Logan looked so different in his sleep. His face was soft and relaxed. His usual scowl was gone and in its place was a gentle almost teasing smile.The sun shadowed the man’s cheek bones somehow making his usually sharp angular face seem soft. His hair was a mess and his long lean body seemed to glow in the early morning sun. His smooth chest was pail and looked deliciously soft as his chest rose and feel in a smooth clam rhythm. Of course Roman had seen Logan asleep before but never like he was seeing him then. His body was relaxed from the night before and the over all effect made Logan look breath taking.  
    Roman rested silently not wanting to wake Logan. He wasn’t ready to pop the peaceful bubble and face the consequences of his own actions just yet. For the briefest moment Roman wanted the moment to never end. It was so perfect he thought he wold like to live in it forever.Then came the shock wave of shame, Virgil. He had cheated on Virgil with one of his best friend and the worst part was all he could think about was wanting it to happen again.  
    He must have moved or made a sound because next thing he knew Logan’s sharp intelligent eyes locked with his and he gasped. There it was that feeling from the night before. A shiver ran up his spine. His brain was practically screaming at him to kiss him again, pull him against him and see if the encore was just as good. He reached forward to cup Logan’s face. His face fit so perfectly in Roman’s hand. Roman leaned forward kissing Logan deep and slow and for a moment Logan kissed back and Roman melted. His whole body was singing; it felt so damn good.  
    Logan jerked back any softness in his eyes was long gone. “What the hell Roman?”  
    “It was just a good morning kiss.” Roman tried to smile and play it off but his body was still begging for Logan  
    Logan shifted in the bed moving away from Roman. “Not the kiss you idiot! We had sex!”  
    Roman winced a little. He hated being called an idiot. Sure he was an idiot but it still hurt to hear.  
    Logan jumped up. “Oh my god how could I cheat on Patton! He doesn’t deserve that…He’s going to be so upset.” Logan rubbed the back of his neck as he often did when upset. “Maybe I can get one of those stuffed bears and if I calmly explain I-“  
    “Hey!” Roman shot up grabbing Logan. “You can’t tell him. He’ll tell Virgil and Virgil can’t know. It will break him.”  
    “Then maybe you shouldn’t have slept with me.” Logan tried to pull away but he didn’t really use much force.  
    Roman got up. He was taller than Logan by about an inch but he looked so much bigger in that moment. Logan’s long lean body seemed to be dwarfed by Roman with his broad chest and abs. Logan was gorgeous and he knew it but Roman, Roman was like some sort of greek god. He looked down at Logan and Logan hated to admit but he hopped Roman would pull him against him. To feel a body like that against his own was enough to give anyone chills.  
     Roman smiled and pulled Logan to him. That softness was back in Logan’s eyes and with it came beautiful cloudy lust as well. “Look we love Virgil and Patton right? You don’t plan on leaving Patton for me right?”  
    “Never,” Logan said quickly.  
     “Then why do they need to know? We got drunk and we had admittedly pretty great sex. It was just sex. Why put them though that kind of stress? Virgil and Patton aren’t as strong as us.    This would destroy them. Let’s just keep this between us.”  
    Logan tried to think and work though it in his overly logical mind but it was getting harder and harder to think straight with Roman on top of him. His eyes and his mind kept wandering. Roman was right about one thing, the information would destroy them. “Fine but it’s never happening again.”  
    Roman chuckled low and deep. He leaned in to whisper in Logan’s ear. “you’re hard” and with that he walked off.  
    Patton and Virgil didn’t come back until the next day. By then Roman and Logan had cleaned up the dorm room, washed the sheets (both sets), worked on homework and gotten dinner for the four of them. Roman had asked Virgil to text him when they got there so they could meet them in the parking lot.  
    Both boys raced to the parking lot when Roman got the text. Roman was a few strides ahead of Logan and the first to spot them. Patton looked a little tired from the long drive but he had a huge smile on his face. Virgil still had his big head phones on but he looked lighter as well. His eyes light up when he spotted Roman and he shot across the parking lot his bags forgotten. When he reached him he hugged Roman tightly jumping into his arms and letting Roman hold him.  
    Roman chuckled. “Miss me that much baby boy?” Roman held Virgil a moment before kissing him. He nearly sighed in relief when felt the usual spark was still there. He had almost thought it would be gone.  
    Logan rolled his eyes at the two as he approached Patton pulling the man into a sweet hug and placing a firm but loving kiss on his lips. “How was you weekend my love?”  
    Patton smiled his eyes bright. “It was good. It was nice seeing mom and dad. They said hi and that they miss all of us. April also says hello. She’s dying to meet you.”  
    “Hey can you two not have sex in the parking lot!” Logan snapped before turned back to Patton. “We ordered pizza for dinner so we could all spend time together”  
    Roman let Virgil down before walking over to hug Patton. “Hey Patton,” he smiled almost shyly.  
    Logan and Virgil exchanged hellos and hugged each other. Neither boy would admit how happy they were to see each other but it was clear in the way they acted. All four of them loved each other deeply. Even if they had paired off they were still a foursome.  
    “How was you weekend?” Patton asked cheery as the group headed to Roman and Logan’s dorm.  
    There was a short pause and swift glance. The moment of truth had come. Roman stayed silent letting Logan make the choice and seal their fate. “It was uneventful, we went to party and I think I made a new friend. Other wise boring weekend. We cleaned and did homework mostly.”  
    Virgil pulled on Roman. “Can we swap room mates tonight? I really missed you.”  
    “Of course we can as long as it’s okay with Logan and Patton.”  
    Logan and Patton both agreed, they had missed each other as well after all. Roman and Virgil barely made it though the door before Virgil was stripping and begging for Roman. Roman smirked shoving Virgil on the bed and if he was a little rougher than usual Virgil didn’t seem to mind. Roman clawed at Virgil. His body was still humming from being with Logan and he was hoping he could replace that feeling with the feeling of being with Virgil. They both shoved and bit and moaned and screamed before relief came and they both relaxed into each others’ arms. They both relaxed as Roman drew small circles on Virgil with his finger. They fell asleep cuddling each other.  
    Logan and Patton didn’t push or shove or bit or even fuck. The two of them laid in Logan’s bed and talked and kissed for hours. Patton told Logan all about missing him and how he was glad to see his family but it wasn’t as fun as it would have been if Logan was there. Logan smiled and nodded and told Patton about his class and the idiot, and about screaming; Patton couldn’t help but giggle and whisper falsehood at that. Logan also told him about the party and meeting Katie. Patton nodded along listening like Logan was telling him the greatest adventure story ever told. Eventually the two tired each other out and they fell asleep a tangle of limbs.  
    Things were falling back into place. It was just a blip on the raider nothing to worry about. None of them suspected there was something brewing under the surface.


End file.
